The Return of Kur and the Truth of Arura Tribe
by TrunksandGotenLover98
Summary: Zee, comes to fix her world. Jasmine, the beautiful socress and the last of Arura Tribe comes to deliver a message. Unwittly, Kur returns and Jasmine's vampire and inner beast power starts to awaken. Rated T for swearing and romance themes.
1. The Tale starts now

{Background Information}

K so this a fanfiction story of The Secret Saturdays which involves a character of my own creation, Makenzie {a.k.a Zee} who goes to the Saturday world using a telaportion device that her mother worked hard to create which can telaport people to different dimmensions. She goes to Saturday world to ask them for help to stop her family's arch nememis to stop endangering cryptids}

Chapter One

Zak was sitting on the couch watching TV, when his mom had come in the room. Drew was tapping Zak's shoulder. Zak looked up and saw that his mom was ready to go somewhere.

"Zak sweetie, your father and I have to go to another secret scientists' meeting and it's for a week." Drew pointed out.

"Yeah mom. I'm not afraid of staying home alone" Zak said. Drew hugged Zak and walked to the door.

"Bye mom, see you in a week" Zak said. Drew opened the door and left.

Fiskerton walked in the room. Fisk mumbled something.

"Mom and dad went to another meeting. This time it's for a week. And no one else is home but you and me" Zak said. "What do we do now?" Fisk asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to call Wadi and Ulraj and see if they can come over" Zak said as he walked to the video phone. Zak grabbed the remote and turned the tv off..

Zak called Ulraj and he said that he couldn't come because he was busy doing some important stuff. Zak sighed as he hung up..

" Ulraj can't come come.. So what do you suppose we do Fisk?" Zak asked.

Fisk mumbled somehing embarssing in his language.

"WHAT! I don't like Wadi!... At least I don't think so..." Zak pointed out.

The was a loud frantic knock on tne door. Zak and Fisk exachanged looks. Fisk went behind the wall, holding a bat as Zak walked to answer the door.

Zak stared in awe as he saw a girl he didn't remember at the door. She had long auburn hair with natural red, golden, black streaks in them which reached up to her sholders. She wore a red shirt that only went halfway up to her stomach, a black miniskirt and bright red tights with no shoes. Her bright, thick golden braclets {one on each wrist} made her silver nail polish more noticable.

" So are you going to let me come inside..." the girl noticed that Zak starting to stare at her boobs.

" Pervet!" she yelled as she stormed in and hit Zak on the head, somehow sending him flying across the room.

She turned around and noticed Fisk behind the wall. She smiled warmly, moitioned him to come closer and rubbed her bleeding knuckles.

" Can you please tell him to stop being a pervet? I already have to deal with one at school so I can't afford to deeal with another one?" she exclaimed, keeping a tight grip on her dagger which was insider her pocket.

The girl laughed nervouly as she saw that Fisk wasn't doing anything.

She turned around and noticed Fisk behind the wall. She smiled warmly, moitioned him to come closer and rubbed her bleeding knuckles.

" Can you please tell him to stop being a pervet? I already have to deal with one at school so I can't afford to deeal with another one?" she exclaimed, keeping a tight grip on her dagger which was insider her pocket.

The girl laughed nervouly as she saw that Fisk wasn't doing anything.

" I'm Zee. Makenzie but everyone calls me Zee. Tell him not to to stare at me like a complete pervert. I don't want to deal with anything more than I already have to." Zee pointed out while rubbing her shoulder because of the strange feeling that she was having.

" There's no way they should know I'm here. So why do I feel so inscure right now?" Zee thought.

( Sorry that the first chapter might not be good but I made the 2nd chapter much better. Please comment and remeber that I don't own The Secret saturdays in anyway! ^^ Thank you)


	2. The search for the info is on!

( I'm sorry that I didn't upload this sooner I was really busy and at I finnaly uploaded it today. Please comment and remember that I don't own The Secret saturdays in anyway! ^ ^ Thank you)

Chapter Two ( Zee's point of view)

I looked around in the Saturdays' headquaters and wondered what exactly would happen. I mean, I totally know about The Secret Saturdays from watching the show so much. I know everyhting I need to know about cryptids because my dad is a cyptologist and I do a little research on cyptids on my own. I need to find a way to stop my family's achnemsis from using cryptids to the destory the world. i don't want to see cyptids to be used for something as diabolical as that. He's not just doing to destroy the world by using cryptids, he's going to torutre everyone by using cryptids and doing some pretty abusive stuff and _then_ destory the world.

I can't let that happen, my made a promise to my friends and family that I would stop his plans no matter what and that's what I intend to do.. Even though I don't know where to start gathering my information... I started to think of all the information that I had collected so far. I already knew the motives of the horrible thing that was going to happen, i knew that i had to stop this from happening at all costs, I needed to enlist the Saturdays' help in this dire situation, I needed to find out the history on the cryptid legends and facts on cryptids and I need to figure out how I am going to keep myself from being bored for the next couple of days...

I wonder if there's anyway I can sneak into the comupter mainframe, get my flashdrive, download the information from there. It would seem a little harsh and mean but if you think of why I'm doing this you'll probably say that its for a good cause which is true I'm doing this for a good cause. Which is true, I'm doing this for a good cause.

"I hate to do it this way though..." I thought, rubbing my arms because I couldn't shake this weird feeling that somehow had found a way into my head.

I breathed as sigh of a relief as I noticed Zak didn't look interested in what I was doing... At least that was what I was hoping for anyway. I might as well go along with my plan even though it seems a little bit too drasatic.

" So... Where's the the computer lab?" I asked, silently praying in my head that nobody would get suspicous of me because that was the _last _thing I was hoping for.

" Why would you need to go there? Why did you come all the way over here, anyway? Why do you need the information, anyway?" Zak asked.

" What is a another girl doing here? You should be worrying about what's going to happen to your pants any minute"

" Umm... What?" Zak mumbled.

( I'll upload Chapter Three as soon as I cqan which I hope can be later today., Please read and comment and check out my ohter account as DBZRebelGirl98 on . Please comment and read and thank you! ^^)


	3. Overprotective Girl problems

( k. This is Chapter Three of The Tales of Makenzie whee Zee meets Wadi and she hates Zee. Poor Zee... :p She has to deal with horrible people like I do in school. :P A heads up that the story will be in Zee's point of view because she's the main character. Please read and comment and check out my other story on fictionpress as DBZRebelGirl98 and comment and read on that too. Thank you! ^^)

Chapter Three

I instantly grew wary of the female voice that I heard. Wadi. I liked Wadi as character in the in The Secret Saturdays but now that I actually have to deal with her in _real life_ I'm not sure what to think. Even though I still privately think she is very annoying because of the way she is so protective of Zak ( romanticly speaking) especially now that my fifth grade crush on Zak is starting so crawl its way back into my memory.

" God, please don't make Wadi bitchy like most annoying, sluty, perveted average girls that are in my private school. God, please protect me and watch over me. Can you please help me control my anger whilr you're at it? Thank you and in the name of Jesus amen" I couldn't help but think as I wiped the blood of my bleeding knuckles onto the sweater that I had forced on because Zak had was staring at me before.

" That's **_so disgusting_**?" Wadi sheirked loudly, while she tried to use her body as a new way to flirt with Zak...

I sighed as winced slightly in pain as started to feel another headache. Well... It was that and the fact that Wadi was acting like my sworn enemy, Mickalya Evans. She hates my guts and I didn't even do anything to her! Well she might hate me for these reasons:

1) The boy she likes (Chase, which is one of dorkiest kids in my school which I really don't get why she likes him because she hates dorky kids. I think she's trying to make me jealous but I don't even like Chase. Chase is my best guy friend so why would I want to go into a realontionship with him! ^^""""" LOL.) likes me better than her because we are best friends.. ^^

2) I beat her in a art competition ( her drawing were fashion drawings and mine were of anime. I really don't get how exactly I won because I consider myself amuater artist. But I am so happy that I won because I got $600.00 just waiting to be used! ^~~^)

3) More people like me than her.. No suprise because I am super nice to people I know that I can trust which really most of the dorks in my school but us dorks will become super famous and the popular people will be working at McDonald's! Yeah,baby!

Sorry about all that but I thought it would be better if I explained some things better.. I groaned as Wadi began to give me the over proctective girlfriend lecture.

That was my very bored recaction. I don't want to deal with more nagging from a pretty girl that thinks that she's better than everyone else. I mean just look at all those popular cebebs that got in trouble cause they thought they were above the law. They're either in jail or rehab or both. I don't want to deal with a person that might end up like that. I already have Mikalya what makes Wadi think that I have to put up with her!

I sighed as I waited for Wadi to finish her boring, over protective girlfriend lecture. I wathced as reality dissapered as I was in a different world. I opened my eyes and quickly realised that everything was in fire... A dangerous, red, inescaple hellfire that surrounded me completly. I couldn't see anyone I knew because I noticed that I was back at home and the family room. I watched as my little sister, Bree ( which is short for Brianna) stood behind a something similar to sound proof glass. Her eyes were big as saucers, tears fell aganist her dark brown eyes, fear could be seen her eyes, her brown hair was tangled up because she wasn't wearing her hair in her usual braids and she pressed her face against the glass. Bree looked at me with a hopeful look but fear could still be seen her eyes.

" Don't let mommy and daddy get hurt by the fire. I want out! I can't get out! This stupid glass won't open and I don't know where mommy and daddy and where all our friends are! I'm scared! I'm scared!" Bree wailed as she banged her fist aganist the glass only making her small fists bleed out.

" BRIANNA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs not even sure, if what I was seeng was a figment of a alternate reality or if I was seeing something that might come true if I didn't suceed with my plan...

I didn't care anymore. I knew was whether this was true or not, I just saw what I feared the most. Seeing everyone I cared about get hurt or not being able to see them anymore. I can't let that happen. Brianna and I might have our differences but I love her just the same. She may be bratty and annoying sometimes but in a way I rely on that. That's her way of showing she cares, well one of her ways. I loved the present she gave me even though to most people, especially Mickalya it seems pretty stupid. It was a brown teddy bear which was the size of my bookbag which wasn't too big compared to the other presents Brianna had given me over the years.


	4. Suprise! Bree to the rescue!

( Ok, so this is Chapter Four of The Tales of Makenzie: Quest of the Chosen. This when Zee's little sister, Brianna is introduced and she helps Zee find some of the information that she's looking for. Despite her age, Brianna is expectional fighter, is extremly smart for her age, is very organised and has a wild imagination. Brianna is following in Zee's footsteps and when you get these two girls mad about the same thing, you better starting running! XD)

Chapter Four

" Hey! Sis, you forgot your bookbag and the teddy bear I gave you for your birthday last year!" Brianna exclaimed, making a big enterance as she walked into the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that it was just a figment of a alterate reality. Brianna looked at me and scruched up her nose.

" Do you think they'll have all my favorite shows over here? If they don't they'll have to deal with me, the most cutest six year old in all of New York!" Brianna exclaimed as she cracked her knuckles.

" We can watch Deltora Quest later" I pointed keeping an eye on Wadi, hoping she wouldn't start nagging.

" Yay! Mom and dad said that I could stay here to keep you company! We need to find the information or bad things will happen." Bree pointed out, looking at me and putting her hands on her hips.

" Don't blame me, I was just about to get started when I was being given the over protective lecture. You have no idea what I just saw." I replied, feeling for the comfort of my dagger.

" So are going to help her find the information she needs. I bet you didn't let her get the information because most boys are one thing, stupid." Bree demanded as she turned turned to look at Zak.

" You better do as she says. Bree may seem cute when she's mad you better start running because she will seroiusly hurt you if you mess with her" I pointed out as I rubbed my arms trying to calm down my nerves.

I noticed that Bree had gotten quiet and had her hands drawn tight to her chest. Her eyes were shut tight which meant that she was going to start crying. I dusted off some dust of my tights and knelt down near Bree.

" Don't worry, you shouldn't worry about him. If he doesn't like a girl that so special like you that means he's not worth the trouble" I answered.

" But he was cute! I liked him but he just used me so he would be able to have homework! He just used me like a old loose leaf paper!" Bree exclaimed on the verge of tears.

" Stop crying. Would a famous actress like Maroyln Munroe like something like this get in her way? Besides, I need to have a famous actress for a sister to help me out if my plan doesn't work out." I pointed out, ssmiling warmly and hoping that this would cheer Bree up.

" Do you really think that? You really think that I'm really that good of an actress?" Bree asked, wiping the away the tears that had just started to fall on her face.

" Well, you are very convincing. You got mom to let you stay home when you weren't even sick and it's _very_ hard to convince mom to let you stay home from school" I pointed out.

" Well, you shouldn't say that your plan of selling your first book before you're in high school won't work either. You are a pretty awesome writer. I bet those critics will want that novel your writing so badly but they can't get iot because it sold faster than hotcakes" Bree pointed out, smirking.

" Now that's the Bree I know and love" I replied, blushing slightly overn Bree's comment about me being a awesome writer even though it was true.


	5. Sneaky search! Or not

( k. So this is Chapter Five of The Tales of Makensie, where Zee and Bree decide go on thier own to the computer lab since Zak can't seem to stop Wadi from keeping him from leaving. Oh, Zak... Why do you have trouble handling girls? -_- I'm sorry about the lateness and some of the info. seems weird but I'm bored and I was also listening to a pan tribute with the song sugar baby. That song is kinda addicting now. The information is useful in a way. So tell me what you think. Haha.^~~^ Please read and comment. Thank you)

Chapter Five

" If you want to go to the computer lab so badly, we might as well go right now" Zak pointed out.

Bree and I both exchanged confused but relieved looks. Bree opened my bookbag and took out my teddy bear.

" You carry that. I'll carry everything else. It's not that heavy, so I'll be fine" Bree pointed out as she handed me the teddy gear.

" Well, we might as get started. Who knows how much walking down the hall we might have to do" I pointed out and I started to walk ahead.

" That's true. Very true. Hey, wait for me!" Bree exclaimed as she ran to catch up to me.

" Hey do you even know where the computer lab is?" Zak pointed out as he still stood in the same place from the time I had came in.

" I don't know. How do think that _I'm _going to remember where _your _computer lab is when I've never been her before?" I pointed out sarcastically.

" You don't have to get a attitude about it" Zak pointed out.

" Well, how do you expect me to act? All perfect and polite as if you weren't being a complete bastard and barely was inside the house yet. I already asked you nicely and that didn't work so this is what you get in return" I pointed out while doing one of those finger moving things that I saw on America's Top Model.

There are only three reasons I watch that show

1) Brianna says if she doesn't become an actress she'll become a contestant on America's Top Model and she wants to become a child model for a kids' fashion magazine if her plan of becoming a actress doesn't work out. Brianna likes to watch the show too.

2) It interests me

3) It helps me get ideas for my novel because of the things the models have to do and the emotional hardship they go through in order not to get eliminated

Please, please don't think I'm a girly girl because I watch that. I like any normal person ( unlike the popular girls in my school that wear tight clothes and have severe addictions to lipstick which makes me wonder which one of these things makes them more stupid. Especially Mickalya because she is so stupid and VAIN!) which means that you can't say that there's something wrong with me. There's nothing wrong me so don't say anything. I waited for Zak to get where we were standing which wasn't very far but he was was still taking a long time getting to where we were.

"What's taking him so long?" Bree asked.

" We're only in the middle of of the hallway and he's still not here. He needs to learn how to handle girls on his own because I'm not going to help him all the time. I guess we have to go to the computer lab on our own then... We're better of searching on our own" I thought.

" What are you thinking about?" Bree pointed out looking up at me with her puppy dog look.

" We should probably get going because he can't seem to handle girls by himself. How sad... It will eaiser for us to look for the information now." I answered as I started to walk ahead.

" Do you think- Wait do you think this could be it?" Bree asked as she opened a door leading to the computer.

" Smart. So my laptop and flashdrive is in the bookbag right?" I asked as I knelt down and checked for a connection to put my flashdrive in the computer lab's main hardrive.

" Yeah. Do you think that there will be the information on the history of cryptids, cryptology and the cryptid legends?" Bree pointed out as she knet down beside me and handed me the flashdrive.

" I don't know but hopefully they will at least have some information that will help us or else it will just be horrible. You don't want that to happen do you?" I pointed out as I pressed a button to turn on the computer.


	6. Betrayal

(This is Chapter Six of my story. Sorry for the extreme lateness, I've been busy and I got my own room now cause I moved.. I've gotten tired of the critcs commenting. -_- There's some friction between Zee and Bree and Zak shows some affection towards Zee. I also plan on doing a DBZ fanfic (maybe). :P)

"Well, well. Look who's here. What a interesting thing I can tell Zak... What are you doing here anyway, you sneaky bitchy boyfriend stealer?" Wadi asked with a disturbing devilish smile on her face.

"You shouldn't worry me stealing him, you can just have him if so desperatly in love him... I'm not interested, I only came for more information on cyptids. So if you will stop your bitching, I plan on getting myself a sandwich." I annouced as I shoved Wadi out my way and walked out the open door.

"I thought you aren't supposed to curse." Bree pointed lout as she looked at me with a shoked look mixed approval.

"Well, I only curse when nessarary. She was the one who started it, I guess we can forget about looking for information cryptids though. I wonder if they can really be controlled like that..." I remarked, noticing that my voice drifted along with my thoughts.

"What do you mean by that?" Bree asked.

"Oh never mind but I could really could go sandwich right now." I pointed out as I follwed a curve in the hallway.

''You're always hungry. You're weird." Bree remarked.

"Well, I'm not the one that thinks she's already a teenager. You're _weirder_." I stated as I glanced at Bree's hot pink fingernails.

"At least I'm not the one who's tomboy and thinks she's totally kickass. You're obessed with tv and anime and you don't act like well... _normal_." Bree explained.

"Oh if that's you're going to put it, why didn't you just say that you hate the way I act. You just _had_ to go ahead and say that. I'm going to have to force you back home at this rate." I pointed out softly, as I could feel my face getting hotter.

"I can feel the blood... But all the tests proves that I'm not a vampire or abnormal... Why does my blood increase and I get terrible nosebleeds?" I thought as I ran father into the Saturdays' estate, I run pretty fast if you're confused about how I got outside the estate.

I just kept on running and wondered if there was a hole I could burry myself in because I didn't feel like facing anyone. My heart pounded in my chest, I could feel a headache coming on and I just didn't know what to do. I could feel something like a rope coil its way around my waist and kept me from moving forward.

"Are you really going to let a little kid do this kind of damage to your self esteem?" Zak asked as he yanked the Claw closer so that I standing in front of him.

I started to look back and wondered if I would ever be a better person that I am and maybe 'normal' in Bree's qualifications, it doesn't help one bit that Bree said that because every single day I wonder whether or not if I actually _am_ normal. But I didn't run to run away because of what Bree said; I needed time and space to get my thoughts in order and having a encounter with Zak doesn't help my situation either.

"You can't let what people say affect you. no matter how bad it may seem and I also have something I needed to tell you... I'm sorry about what happened ealier just that... Well, it's been a while since nobody is really home anymore because they're all so busy except for me..." Zak explained softly as he pressed a btton and Claw's grip on my loosened.

"Well, I didn't run away because of what she said. I just... Get tired of things, I'm tired of everything right now and I just want to stay away for a bit. I orginally plan to come alone but she managed to come too. I want night to come sooner." I pointed out.

(Chapter 7 is in progress. I'm sorry about taking so long to put this I took a _long_ vacation. Comment if you dare and on how I can improve, please no mean comments. ^^ Thank you)


	7. Lost in memories or the start of a crush

(This is Chapter 7 of The Tales of Makenzie and I can totally see some kind of story between them but it will be impossible for them to become more than just friends. All this will be answered in the next two chapters, a really good climax. ;])

"The sun's setting, are you a night person?" Zak asked softly as he looked at me, started to blush slightly and then looked at the sunset.

I could feel a sharp toothache starting to begin. I looked towards Zak who was distracted by the sunset which was a very good sign. I sliently placed a small pocked mirror in my free hand, opened my mouth slowly and stared at the reflection. Two small fangs... I remember what my dad told me about vampires.

~Flashback~

"There is chance that you are a vampire. They always say that girls get things from their fathers; You can still walk in the sun, right? You may be a rare kind of vampire though. You have more of your grandmother- my mother's- blood than your mother because you always end up losing so much blood. A blood maker and a special blood maker at that because you csn control animals. Those kinds of vampires are rare."

"Mom hates vampires doesn't she? Isn't she a vampire hunter?" I asked softly, I had been six years old at the time; I forgot to add that.

"Well, she is also a traitor but you shouldn't worry about that. Go back to sleep."

~~Flashback Over~~

Seven years after that happened, I did happen to end up worry about that. Now having a step-sister should have been a blessing if I didn't lose dad to a mysterious illness. I would have gone to live him after the divorce but he died when I just turned seven, a whole two months later. Now I knew that my mom cheated and was a lying whore.

Well, I know that may be a little harsh but us the only good thing to say about her without cursing. I hate my step-father and I hate the school he convinced my mom to let me go to because I would have a better chance of becoming more feminine. Well, it didn't work and I go to a school with complete airheads. I hate my school and sometimes my life. On top of that i now find out that I am vampire but I actually feel better because of that. I now know that I'm not normal and I have to stop the world from being overrun by cryptids. Isn't that a good thing for a thriteen year old to do? My mind froze as I could feel the blood increasing..

"_Blood Maker. Blood Maker. I am a blood maker. Vampire Blood Maker and love between vampires and humans has always been banned. I've always been atractted to people with misfortune, envey and unhappiness. My blood increases around Zak... What has been through that he makes my blood increase!" I thought as I kept running until I saw a pond._

I just decided to jump in because I really didn't know how long I could keep this up. I felt the cool water and the blood float up towards the top of the pond. I don't care, if Zak askes anything I'll just lie. Yeah, that sounds good because I have no other choice..

"You really shouldn't bolt like that." Zak pointed out as he helped me out of the water.

I breathed slowly in order to catch my breath because I forgot to come up for air. How stupid that I forgot to do that.

"Look, it's night. Does that make you feel any better?" Zak asked.

"Yeah, what is bothering you?" I asked as I turnewd around to look at Zak.

"You shoudn't worry about what's going to happen to me. _You _need to worry about not getting sick." Zak pointed out as he pulled me into his lap.

"Y-You don't have to do that." I answered quickly as I started to move out of his lap.

"Just calm down and stop thinking for once. Enjoy seeing the moon for a little bit." Zak pointed out as he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed, starting to feel very comfortble in Zak's in arms. "Would it be bad if I said that I like this?" I asked softly, feeling my cheeks burn and my blood didn't increase which was good.

"No... You're not the only who is enjoying this so right now so just sit and shut up for a couple of minutes." Zak pointed out as he kept a long gaze at the moon.

"Aren't you worried about Wadi?" I asked.

"No. I'm going to sleep so you can get off my lap now." Zak pointed out as pushed me gently off his lap, turned to the other side and closed his eyes.

"Good night." Zak replied as he yawned softly.

(Chapter 8 is in progress and this story is going to get more interesting because of the characters returning old and new. So stick around to see what happens next. I plan to upload Chapter 8 today hopefully. ^^)


	8. You're supposed to be my WHAT!

(Romance. Sprirt Guides. Magic Staffs and familiars. Overprotective girls. Francis comes to the worst possible time (in Zee's opinion). Signs of deepression and lonlieness surround the atmosphere. Romantic tension. Love seems to be in the air for Zak and Francis. Read on to find out what happens and this chapter might be little lenghty but its worth it.)

Chapter 8: You're supposed to be my WHAT? _Sprirt Guide_! Time for introductions.

I could feel the sun's warmth on my forehead as I opened my eyes.

"You can stop hugging me now." Zak pointed out as he slowly moved my hands away his waist.

"I-I didn't mean to do anything wrong!" I exclaimed nervously, feeling ashamed of myself because I wanted Zak to put his arms around me.

"Stop acting so nervous, we're going back home because I want my breakfast." Zak remarked as he started to walk towards the Saturdays' estate.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN!" Wadi screamed as she hovered over Zak.

Zak sighed. "Why did I let you let stay here..." Zak remarked as if he was talking to himself.

"You shouldn't let her take total control of everything. You'd be suprised how vain and jealous she is right now. It's remarkable how people act when they give in to small little bit of Satan in them." a warm beautiful voice replied.

"Who _are_ you?" Wadi asked with total digust in her voice.

"Ah, you really get jealous quickly. Maybe I should... No, that would be to reckless."

"I agree, who_ are_ you?" I asked.

"I'm Jasmine. I'm suppossed to be sprirt guide. I would have like to be a sprirt guide but alas... Duty calls, unfortunaly." Jasmine remarked softly.

"So you finally got a decent girl like you didn't you or is this one your inapropiate fanaties like the ones you used to have with the thief girl?" Francis said with a smirk.

"Why are _you _here? Most importantly, how _are_ you and how did you get inside and get away from the security system in one piece?" Zak demanded.

"I have my ways." Francis pointed out with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"I'm just kidding about the sprirt guide thing. There's _no_ way I'd qualify as a sprirt guide. I can qualifty as a soceress but not a sprirt guide. Enough of this chitchat I need to come to do what I came here for." Jasmine replied as she placed a golden brown strand into back into place.

"Why are you here?" Zak asked, blushing slighty.

"Zak, what are you doing? Falling in love in love a another slut?" Wadi snapped quickly as she tried to wrap her arms around Zak.

"Shut your trap, you ignorant human. My mistress is nothing like you are saying and you aren't fit to say anything because you are jealous and don't try to deny it." a sharp feminine voice remarked rather quickly and coldly.

"You shouldn't worry about what people say and if they want to take total control over you just because they want to force you into falling in love." Jasmine replied as she looked at Zak with a look of concern.

"How do you so much about this kind of stuff?" Zak asked as his face turned a deep rosy pink.

"I just know. From experince and these kind of things happen to me all the time." Jasmine replied sweetly as she stood in front of Zak and smiled warmly.

"Something's bothering you, right? But you don't want to tell anyone right?" Jasmine remarked as a sly smile formed on her face.

"Don't take things too far."

"I know. I'll help you feel better, at least temporaily, hopefully." Jasmine remarked softly as she smiled warmly, her purple eyes glowing with a michevous glow while she wrapped her arms around Zak's arms.

"What are you going- Jasmine leaned in and started to kiss Zak before he could finish his sentence. Zak blushed even harder and slowly moved his hands to her hips. Jasmine made a small little moan of pleasure, pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. Wadi glared at them, Francis smirked and I well... wanted to use violence.

"You were starting to take things too far. So, do you feel better now?" Jasmine asked after a few minutes passed after she had to force Zak off her after she stopped kissing him.

"Yeah... Thanks." Zak pointed out as he turned as red as a tomato.

"Well, you finally got to meet a girl that's michevous, sneaky, alurring and actractive. If you even get the chance to get her to be her boyfriend before me." Francis pointed out as he looked at Jasmine.

"Hey! You don't get to do that!" Zak protested loudly.

"Now, now. You shouldn't get all competive because of me. All your your questions will be answered in due time." Jasmine pointed out, smiling as she watched Francis and Zak blush.

(Chapter 9 is in progress. Tell me how I did on the romance, it's my first time writing a romance chapter and making it pubilicly. Comment please and thank you)


	9. A Peek into Jasmine's world

(Chapter Nine is Jasmine's POV and a lot of chapters will be in her pov because she's a really important character. Well, let's just say that Zee isn't the only misunderstood person. Jasmine has a lot of problems, a bad past and top of that she has come to the Saturday world to give a message from a lazy, unrealiable sprit guide when she'd rather be relaxing with the few friends she has.)

Chapter 9: Love is in the air and blood is lost.

(Jasmine's POV)

I heaved a deep sigh and winced slightly for I had forgotten that I wore a extremly too tight corset that forced my body to look something like a hourglass. That's not all the confounded, blasted, damned thing is doing to me on account of my super strict aunt. I hated the things she forced me to do, wear the things she told me to and the fact she _never _gets caught. I hated that annoying fact about her, I was starting to feel a little bit homesick.

"_No. I can't feel that because I came here to deliver a message... It would be nice to take a break considering the fact I used up all my energy and magic_."

I got the information I needed by kissing that boy. I admit he's a little bit cute, Zak... But that wasn't the reason I kissed him, I only did it to comfort him. Calpyso... He's the sprirt guide I'm doing this for.

I could feel heat rushing inside me and a cold, tingling rush of goosebumps starting fromnoticed my neck and ending at the ends of my fingertips. I bolted down the hallway, I could feel the weird looks but I didn't care. All I knew and all cared was that I got to a bathroom because it was starting to get hotter.

"Thank god." I thought as I locked the door and put my blue bookbag on the floor.

I watched as I started throw up dark crimson liquid. You'd probably think that I would be feeling a lot of pain right now. You're wrong, dreadfully wrong because I'm a vampire even it does hurt when I loose too much blood and hold my blood in for too long when it's my time to feed. But that doesn't happen often because I take care of myself. Speaking of feeding on blood, I need to do that today or I'll end up losing control to my vampire instincts. Under any circumstances I _cannot_ let happen. I stood over the toliet feeling a little better after I finished vomiting all the extra blood but I still needed to drink blood. If I don't I'll pass out, lose more blood and possibly die but I can't let that happen. I made a promise that I would be fine on my own and I intend to keep it.

"Well, I'm off to hunt for my dinner." the vixen, my loyal familiar replied as she jumped out of my small blue bookbag.

"Don't worry, I won't take that long. I do worry about after all. And make sure to drink a lot of blood so you have more energy." the vixen called out as she jumped out the open window.

I sighed and was starting to feel lightheaded. Oh _great._ How am I supposed find a decent victim with blood that tastes somewhat appetizing? I watched as Lucky, a small blue cat who loved to dress like a pirate wiggled out of his hidden post nestled between my cloak and shirt and my familiar/best friend because he was always there when the vixen couldn't be.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on the vixen, chief?" Lucky asked cheerfully in a slaute and in his winged cat transformation.

I lauged and then nodded in agreement.

"Aye, chief! I'll do my best to bring the vixen back sooner and will come as soon as possible!" Lucky called out cheerfully as he waved goodbye.

I stood there for a few minutes just as I was starting get lost in my thoughts, I remembered to flush the toliet so nobody would get suspisous about the blood.

"So what are you gonna do now, Jasmine? How are you gonna find a suitable victim in this kind of place? Get me out of here while search 'cause it's starting to get too cramped in here, will ya?"

"Yeah, sure I will. I'm sorry that I left you in there for so long." I replied as I knelt down, opened the zipper to bookbag and slowly pulled a small doll with blue messed up hair, a orange and white striped shrit and what was left of a blue pair overalls but ended up looking like a weird version of Tarzan's pants with a strap on the right side.

"You're getting lucky because I think I hear someone coming this way. He was the boy that you kissed, right?"

"Yes, Oobee-kun and I really wonder why I decided to agree to this." I pointed out as I quickly unlocked the door without making a sound.

I watched as the door slowly opened and Oobee-kun held his chopping knife close to his chest in case things started to get violent. I found myself face to face with Zak, his face was flushed but instantly turned beet red the minute he saw me and he looked nervous. I sneaked a look at Oobee-kun and noticed that he was out in the open. I watched as he moved behind my bookbag and breathed a small sigh of relief. I could feel Zak try to be sly and sneaky so he could wrap his arms around me.

"Very funny, you think that will work but you're wrong because I'm _experienced_ in this stuff. Now please go to sleep willingly..." I thought as I pushed Zak's arms away from me and kissed him.

I held the now sleeping Zak in my arms and set him down carefully againist the wall. I pulled his left sleeve down and pressed my fangs into his neck. I sat there for a considerable amount of time drinking his blood. I wiped blood off the corner of my mouth and started to wipe Zak's memory wouldn't remember anything before he came in here.

"Hey, how are the devoplment of your vampire ablities coming along?" Oobee-kun asked as he moved so he could see the look on my face.

"I'm not your average vampire." I replied.

(Chapter 10 is in progess and tell me what you think of Oobee-kun so far. I'll try to upload it today if my computer doesn't hate me -_-)


	10. Jasmine's all alone in her own world

(Chapter 10 is in Jasmine's pov because this chapter and I wanted to add info about her. Things **WILL **get interesting later on, I promise you.)

Chapter 10: Jasmine's all alone in her own little world.

I sighed as I removed my cloak and shirt, dropped them on the bathroom and shoved them in corner. Now to have another battle with that corset... I looked in the bathroom mirror and noticed that the white straps that held the displeasing hot pink corset in place were loose.

"I loosed it for you even though the vixen told me not to." Oobee-kun remarked.

In a few minutes, I was lying down in the bathtub in middle of a hot bath surrounded by smell of rose and cherry blossom flowers. I breathed a sigh of relief, I felt better, feeling the hot water get rid of pain and soothe all the cuts caused by many reasons.

"Feeling better?" Oobee-kun asked.

I nodded as I thoughtfully spinned a cherry blossom petal. I watched as Zak was rubbing his eyes from sleep. I pulled my legs close to my chest and wondered my aunt is forcing me to wear a corset because I'm somewhat flat as a bored and very content with that. Maybe I just answered my own question, she doesn't want me to be happy... I wonder if I'm right. I quickly closed the the shower curtian and put on the clothes that I left in the corner of the bathtub.

"What happened?" Zak mumbled as he stuggled to stand up but ended up leaning against the wall.

"You fell asleep for a while and I just finished taking a bath if you are wondering." I replied as I as grabbed my bookbag and Oobee-kun and pulled the door opened .

"You don't need any help getting up, right?" I asked as I pushed the door open.

"No, I'll be fine." Zak pointed out.

"What are you doing two doing together? Why are _you _wearing different clothes?" some girl with a umm... I forgot what it's called on her head.

I groaned in digust and annoyance and could feel a headache coming on.

Suddenly out of nowhere I started feeling dizzy and i felt as if I was in one of those spinning teacups they have at the amusement park.

(Chapter 11 is in progress and will uploaded today if possible. Will include a little ZakxJasmine and MAJOR jeasouly events because of Francis)

Jasmine: So, I'm awake in Zak's room... weird

Zak: *smiles warmly* and pulls her into a hug

Francis: When do I get be in this story? I don't got any parts

me:-_- _Damn it_, Francis READ the speak peek!

Francis: *looks at the sneak peek* Make it longer

Me: Shut up or I'll kick you into last week

*spolier*

Francis: Yeah right.. What the hell are you two doing? Stay away from MY woman!

Jasmine: *shoves Zak off her and glares at Francis*

Me: I warned you... This is what you get for ruining a good moment

Jasmine: You get the honors since your the author

Me: *using high kick and knocks Francis out into last week while smiling devilishly*

Jasmine and me: Keep cool and read and comment or we'll kick into last week. If you do this willingly, you win a free cyptid and free passage into the Saturday world


	11. Regrets and Memories: Part One

(Chapter 11 is in third person. I was starting to get annoyed by the bounderies of first person. Sorry for the late update, I was suffering from writers block for this story. -_- A new character will be introduced too. ^o^)

Chapter 11: Memories and Regrets.

Jasmine's face began to turn pale and she also began to sway and fell againist Zak. Jasmine had her eyes shut tight, struggling to breathe and Zak just stood there blushing like a complete idiot.

"Go take her to the medicial ward and stop staring at her like the jackass fool you really are." Oobee-kun pointed out as he stuggled to keep Jasmine breathing because he could feel her grip on his arm getting weaker by the passing seconds.

"I wonder where that damned vixen really has gone off to. She's one of the few people that really know what's going Jasmine. Something's bothering her, she wouldn't tell me but she might have told the vixen or Lucky. Jasmine better wake up, I might go sucidal if she starts to get in her mini coma stage. Damn it all, why did she have to go listen to Calypso." Oobee-kun thought.

(Sorry that his chapter is so short. I need some new ideas cause I'm starting to get writer's block for this story. Chapter uploads will be lesss frequent caise of school work too. -_- Read, rate and comment)


	12. Regrets and Memories: Part Two

Chapter 12 is in third person again. This time it will mostly go into Jasmine's past and this only the second part for the Regrets and Memories Saga of this fanfic.)

Chapter Twelve: Regrets and Memories: Jasmine, the last of the Arura Tribe

Jasmine felt the usual magic boost go through her body and and a powerful heat surround her body. Jasmie wondered if Zak could feel the strong heat surround her body she highly doubted it because she had been given a rare amulet that gave her the ability hide her magic and be able to control her other form... Her beast form, which was difficult to control whenever Jasmine started getting her magic boosts because it took her a while to change back into her normal form.

~~~Flashback~~~~

"You're from a rare race that was supposed to be well... Non-existing. The last of Arura tribe is your bloodline, but it's only your blood which doesn't make sense. There's nothing about this in your family tree and it doesn't make it any eaiser that you're a crossbreed of vampire. The Arura tribe was based on vampires and shapeshifters which means that you will be more powerful. Which will make you a easy target for them..."

"I know... I know Amethyst makes things harder for me that's all. You really shouldn't be worried about me." Jasmine replied, trying to hold back her tears and kept her eyes shut and her head down.

The head of the commitee sighed and wondered what he could do get her mind of the bad things but he knew that was impossible. Espcially the fact that he had to make the vote to make it official so the rest of the commitee could try to take away her familiars.

~~Flashback Over~~~

Everyone in the commitee had agreed that that was the best choice because having a powerful person from Arura tribe, especially a girl that could control all of elemental magic (Venus, (elemental magic based on earth) Blaze, (elemental magic based on fire) Breeze (magic based on wind) and Aqua (elemental magic based on water) would cost trouble if she couldn't be able keep her emotions and magic under control.

The Arura tribe was based on vampires and shapeshifers, for they can drink blood to give them strength and some Araurans have the ability to rejuvinate themeselves. Arurans have the ability to change into animal and anyone and they have a beast form that is much more stronger than thier regular vampire form. With the abilty to wield ancient elemental magic and weapons in both forms they are the strongest and most wisest of tribes.

Unwittingly the head of the commitee doesn't know that Jasmine knows how she is from the Arura tribe: combination of both her parents' grandparents sides. Jasmine's has always been a good girl, working hard in her grades but she has been betrayed by people for that excat reason which is why Jasmine finds it hard to trust people. Betrayed by best friend and her OWN sister... Jasmine hates to have to hide the fact from her own family but if she tells the truth, she will forced to reloacate , be able to live in the same town but having to live with the burden that her own family will have to have thier minds wiped so they won't be able to remember her or the last choice which Jasmine chose: lie and not tell her family the truth. Having to life with her younger sister Amethyst, who betrayed her and likes to be in total control of Jasmine puts a lot of stress on her.

Jasmine sighed, opened her eyes, moved away from Zak and fixed her grip on Oobee-kun. Jasmine felt like going out and drinking more blood because she still wasn't satisfied, it wasn't her fault that Zak's blood was too sweet for her. Jasmine felt like getting to know the area and also needed to clear the thoughts in her head.

"Good, I was starting to worry." Oobee-kun pointed as he tightned the grip on his chopping knife.

"I'm going out. Don't wait up for me." Jasmine annouced.

Many hours had passed when Jasmine returned to the Saturday estate. Jasmine stared blanky at the building and didn't feel like going inside, just in case it was open she tried the door. Locked. Jasmine smiled because she a master at aliglity and could climb trees. She even slept in trees back home. Jasmine walked until she found a good tree, climbed up to the most study and comfortable branch and closed her eyes.

(Review. tell me what you think of Jasmine being the last of the Arura tribes. More reviews would be nice and I am finally cured of my writers block.)


	13. Regrets and Memories: Part Three

(Chapter 13 is in thrid person and will have some ZakxJasmin. Romantic Tension. A lot of romantic tension. New character. New TSS fic that I'll post later. I think I made this chapter too fluffy. -_- Oh well.)

Regrets and Memories: Part Three: Memories of broken hearts and Zak's crush on Jasmine.

Zak woke up and started to wonder where Jasmine was. He remembered how Wadi had scolded him last pressuring to admit if he had a crush on Jasmine.

"Wadi should really stay out of my love life. I mean, it's not like I really have a crush on Jasmine, right. Even though, I _really_ liked when she kissed me last night." Zak thought and felt his face start to turn red and his heart thump loudy in his chest.

Zak felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach and was starting to worry about Jasmine. Where could she be? Wadi locked the doors so Jasmine couldn't get in. Jasmine must still be outside. Zak wondered if Jasmine had gotten lost. Zak opened the curtains and could feel the sun's warmth againist his skin. Zak noticed that Jasmine was asleep on one of the large trees near his estate. Zak breathed a sigh of relief and realised that his cheeks were turning red again when he touched them.

"What are you doing looking out the window like a complete idiot. Oh don't tell me that you _like_ that bastard, Zak. I am a much better person than her." Wadi said a matter-of-factly as she barged into Zak's room, swing the door.

"I want breakfast so shut the hell up." Jasmine pointed out as entered Zak's room though the open window.

Zak stared at Jasmine with his mouth gaping open like a goldfish and started to feel a new respect and affection for Jasmine as he noticed how beautiful she was as the sunlight hit her hair at a perfect angle. Zak stood there admiring Jasmine while smiling warmly completly unware of Wadi glaring at them both. Jasmine started to stretch in order make sure that her legs wouldn't fall asleep so early even though she doubted it.

Jasmine started bent down to touch her toes and even twirled around a few times for the sheer pleasure of it. Zak watched Jasmine twirl around, the white dress she was wearing was so simple and beautiful for it's simplicty.

"Jasmine looks so happy and cute spinning around like that. That white dress looks good on her, now I only need her kiss me again." Zak thought.

"Good morning, Zak! Good morning, girl with huge ego!" Jasmine called out cheerfully as she smirked at Wadi, causing Wadi to turn red from embarasment.

"I'm going to see what I can make for breakfast." Jasmine said softly as she could feel her good mood go away while she started to get homesick.

Jasmine heaved a deep sigh and could feel pools of tears starting to form in her eyes. Jasmine could feel the tears fall down her cheeks. Jasmine knelt down on the floor and coughed. Jasmine stared at the dark crimson liquid in her hands.

"What the hell... I drank blood already so why the hell is happening? Damned restrictions or whatever is the reason why this happening." Jasmine thought as everything started to go black.

Zak stared at Jasmine on the floor and realised that she was losing a lot of blood. Zak just stood there watching Jasmine, the pool of blood that got bigger as the seconds passed.

"If you're not going to do anything, just get out of the of the way!"

Zak found him being pinned down a someone who had shoulder legth hair but was the same color as Jasmine's and had larger bangs that fell over the left side of his face.

"If you're just going to stand there, why don't you do something with that girl that's in the other room."

~Two hours later~

Jesse stared at the sleeping Kaoru (He means Jasmine but he calls her by her middle name Kaoru) and sighed.

"Why the hell would she even listen to Calypso after all the things he's done to hurt Kaoru? Kaoru... The last time something like this happened we all had to move back and forth. It wasn't you fault, you didn't to do anything to deserve this... You don't deserve to feel so negative about what happened. It was the council's fault that we had to leave but we didn't have the heart to tell you. The fact that we already know that you're an abnormal vampire and you'll get seprated from your family at the age of 15. We don't know what do, things have gotten more complicated ever sinse you've isloated yourself from everyone..." Jesse thought as the hot tears were starting to burn his eyes but he forced them away.

"Boys aren't supposed to cry" Jesse thought as could feel rushing to his face.

"You're blushing..." Jasmine murmered as she realised the corner of the pillow was starting to get wet.

"W-What?" Jesse exclaimed nevously.

"You. Are. Blushing. Like. A. Girl. That. Has. A. Crush. On. A. Boy." Jasmine explained slowly.

"W-What do mean by that?" Jesse exclaimed.

"I plan on getting breakfast, _that's _what I mean." Jasmine remarked as she started to get out of bed.

Jasmine almost doubled over in pain or was it something else. Pain and anguish and... Deepresion. The pain of being alone and I thought I was the only one who felt that. Jasmine knelt down in order to concentrate on where the pain was coming from.. No it was a combination of anguish, pain, deepresion and something forced... Love... That other girl with Zak... Zak's room not to far from here... Jasmine ran shoving Jesse out of the way and leaving him awestuck.

Meanwhile...

Wadi smirked as she was on top of Zak slowly undid his belt. Zak felt like deer in headlights as he had just sit there and wait for someone to help him but he doubted it... Zak stared as he saw Jasmine standing there in the doorway... Jasmine was standing in the doorway and was completly out of breath.

~Jasmine's POV~

I stood in the doorway. Out of breath but I made it in time. I promised myself I that I would never let that happen again, even if it was for a person that I didn't know. I didn't care who it was, I just couldn't deal with that again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself because I lost my best friend because of that... Matthew... _Please, please, please forgive me... _I closed my eyes, letting my fingers press hard into my temples. I sighed as I felt tears burn into my eyes. _Why do I have to be such a girl when I think about him? Damned emotions. _I could feel someone glare at me, it was that girl, I didn't have to look because I have the abilty to feel other people's emotions. I slowly moved my foot to the side, knowing that this would force her body into the wall... I watched as she slammed hard into the wall and sighed... I pushed Zak's face away from mine as he somehow found his way to stand in front of me and tried to kiss me... Zak looked at me with a confused look, I knew that he wasn't just confused, I could feel it. I looked him and gently pushed his face closer to mine, I kissed him gently, doing my best to enjoy the moment because I knew that I wouldn't be back for a long time... I needed to leave for personal reasons, I'm not going back home, I just needed to reasure myself of something. I slowly moved away from him.

"I'm not worth that trouble, I've never been into that kind of stuff. Make things eaiser and just forget about me..." I whispered softly as I turned to walk down the hall.

(Chapter 14 will be up soon, most likey on the weekends. Comment to see how the twisted romance between Zak and Jasmine will turn out. More comments mean more ZakxJasmine, so blast my inbox with comments. ^^ Thank you for the comments)


	14. The Real Chapter 14: Kidnapped & company

(this the real chapter 14. Chapter 15 might be on by tommorow or tuesday or this weekend. Still not sure whether there might be ZakxJasmine. There will be some Korin and Jasmine moments cause I like the realtionship they have. Commetn please. :P)

Chapter 14: Kidnapped along with some company

( Jasmine's POV)

I felt groggy. I hated feeling groggy. My back hit something cold and dusty. The faint smell of medcine was in the air. Chills went down my spine. I never was good in places like hospitials.

"Well, well. What a wonderful catch of the day... Welcome to my wonderful fortress Miss Jasmine Claris Rowles..." a deep voice replied.

"Ah... I see that you have decided to honor me with your great hospitallity... Would you also give me the honor of explaining why you decided to kidnap me here? How were you and your men able to find my postion?" I asked, smirking because I already knew who my captor was.

"That cannot be answered. All will explained after you dine with me."

"_Sure. _What makes you think that I would do something as corny as that with you, you freakin' pedophile!" I relilated, baring my teeth as I carefully slipped my fingers through the gate, feeling for the inner lock while I kept a steady gaze with my captor.

"But you have to dine with me.. Don't you realise that I can harm the people most important to you if you don't agree to what I say."

I could feel my head hit the ground as I felt myself get tossed to the ground and then being pinned... Oh god why does this have to me... I've been through so much... It would have felt so much better if the knife would just go ahead and kill me... Tears went down my face but I didn't feel anything.. The medinice had rendered me helpless.. I hate whoever created decided that medicine was approved for use for pedophiles.

"Stay away from her you creep!"

Relief flooded my body as I could feel weightness. I could move again.

"You're... okay right?" Zak asked, concern filling his face as he started to give me a good once over.

"I'll be fine. No worries, He only pinned me down and gave me medince so I couldn't refuse him... Besides, he only messed one my favorite shirts. Might as well change into a better get up." I remarked.

"What are you-

Zak froze in midsentece as I causually threw the ripped shirt on the floor... I was wearing another shirt under under it, of course. Well... It was a shirt that only covered upto the middle of my stomach, I alway have to be combat ready and t-shirts aren't useful for hiding a knife in.. So yeah, call me the weird girl 'cause I hide a knife in my shirt for self defense reasons. But if I know any of you people, I will make sure that you pay. Then I threw my gym pants on the floor, I was wearing my favorite black baggy shorts undernearth which hid the small black gun. Ok, I'm on my guard too much but when you're hired to become a good assassin that kills criminals if they don't go willingly to jail, you have to get used to being very self defensive. Also considering the fact that I'm the strongest fighter in my family... So long story short, I'm not the average girl that Zak thinks I am. Ah, one last thing, I'm not a slut just because I somethimes wear shirts that go halfway. The place was hot. I rarely wear stuff like that... I can't be judged.

Zak was looking me weird. I had to fight the urge to smack him as we walked down the hall. I slapped his hand because he was touching me weird. Footsteps... Finally, something to do... We were surrounded by bad guys... Bad guys that were hated by the academy... I fished for the gun in my pocket.

"You make one wrong move. I pull the trigger. Wanna get some help goin' to hell today, fellas?" I pointed out as I moved around in a circle making sure that all the guards could see.

I noticed that Zak was looking at me white as a sheet. Like was in the condition to be all lovey-dovey. I hated stuff like that, so why would I waste my time? Roundhouse kicks, a couple of gunshots (while forcing Zak on the ground so he would get hit by accident) and a jumping kick.

"So... Did I do a good job?" I asked as I landed in Korin's arms, (he can be pretty proctective when he needs to be) as I held the peace sign as I smiled a pretty goofy smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Jasmine the Runaway

Chapter 15: Walking with memories burning the heart. Jasmine the Runaway.

(I should probably dedicate a story for my random OVA's... As soon as I remember... Comment please, chapter fifteen might be up later, tommorow, Friday or the weekend... Whichever comes first.)

(K, still not sure if there might be any KorinxJasmine (they have a complex though), possibly going back to ZeexZak. There might be some JasminexMikey in this chapter (they're not really related Mikey was adopted and Jasmine wonders whether or not she was the same because she doesn't look excatly like her parents and Jasmine and Mikey look similar even though they're a year apart.)

Jasmine looked up at Korin, waiting for a answer.

"You could at least put me down." Jasmine pointed out.

"R-Right..." Korin muttered, starting to blush slightly.

Jasmine rolled her eyes but glared as soon as she heard footsteps. I'm not in the mood for this... Completly focused, with a killer look in her eyes as she waited for the right moment...

"Mikey?" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Get behind me." Mikey ordered, his train of thought messed up because of what he just heard but he still needed to make sure that Jasmine would be safe... for now...

"W- Wha-

"Don't say anything... Promise me you're not going to ask any questions until we're out of this shit hole..." Mikey replied quickly as he pulled Jasmine behind him in one swift movement.

"Did you find the box?" Jasmine asked softly as she wrapped her arms tight againist Mikey's waist, pressed her head againist his shoulder and started to breathe softly, smelling the faint smell of the colonge Mikey wearing; which caused him to blush.

~Moments later~

"So, how long to we have to walk to get out of here?" Jasmine asked, moving so her head was closer to his face so she could a better look at him.

"There's still more walking to do. Why do you even ask? I'm still carrying you." Mikey replied as he moved so he could carry Jasmine better.

"They're still fighting, Korin and Zak..." Jasmine replied.

"You shouldn't worry about that...

~Flashback~

"Jasmine, you're going to grow up to be a fine woman one day"

"I'm the maturest one in my family! I'm tired of everyone treating me like a little kid!" Jasmine exclamed, arms crossed at her chest as she turned around.

"You're a girl worthy of many fine jewels even though you may not think you are... You need to get a little taller, have that chest grow a little more and don't tell anyone I said this... Become a better mage, you're more powerful than most mages I've had at my inn here in the Tailsman Arc..."

"I don't even have a Gold Staff, powerful mages have a Gold Staff." Jasmine muttered as she turned around to face Obaa-chan (Obaa-chan is what they call the innkeeper even though it means grandmother in Japanese).

"You made your own staff. No mages in the history of me being innkeeper has there ever been a mage who has made thier _own_ staff." Obaa-chan said with a smile.

"Keep this." Obaa-chan pointed out as she pressed a large, cool object in Jasmine's small hand.

"Wha- It's beatiful." Jasmine murmered as she held a bright stone that was a mix of bright orange and red.

"The cat princess will give you more things when you get older. You just need to look."

"There's no such thing as a cat princess! You're treating me like a child!" Jasmine exclaimed as she laughed.

It had been four years since that happened, four years of mourning the loss of different people. Actually it had been more years, most of her life she had been mouring the loss of people and then being to find then again. She had been ten years old then, and that was the time she went to her first funeral. Her mission to become the best mage that had ever lived and to protect the people most important to her, Jasmine had been succesful in completing that mission as the days, months, and years passed. But it still hurt when Jasmine thought of Obaa-chan even though she still knew it wasn't her fault. It hurt even more that she died the day_ after_ they had thier convestation by having her carrige falling off a cliff.

"Put me down." Jasmine muttered, she would never let him see her cry even though she had often been the one to consol him when he was upset.

"Wha-

"Forget it." Jasmine grumbled as she rapidly swiped her hand from her face as she let herself down by kicking Mikey in the leg.

"What happened?" Mikey asked, looking at Jasmine who had her eyes shut.

"I said forget it..." Jasmine replied with cleched teeth as she started to run.


	16. Chapter 16: The Tragic Truth: Part One

Chapter 16: The Tragic Truth

(This chapter goes into the complex that Korin and Jasmine have. I'm not sure if I might go into some JasminexKorin. This chapter has a lot more swearing than usual. :p Sorry for not updating as much I had some SERIOUS writers block and I was busy with school stuff. So yeah, comment please. ^_^)

Running. More Running. Running to find a portal. Running to defeat all evil. Time seemed endless. Running away from fear, running away from something that you're afraid of. That had nothing to with the reason why Jasmine was running. Running to protect someone that you care about. To protect her family, to keep the fact that she was a hired assassin for the the goverment a secret. A secret from her brohters. There was no way she would let know that she was going on missions to kill all kinds of criminals. Well, her brothers already knew that she was an assassin. The reason why she became an assassin, that was too complicated to explain...

The reason why she had left... The reason why she felt such intense hatred for Calypso... The reason why she found it even harder to trust people. The anger that Jasmine was holding in. Many things never seemed to go right in Jasmine's direction. She had to worry about the well being of her younger sister. To be in charge when the rest of her siblings would be in the Saturday World. There was many things that needed to stay in count.

~Hours later~

Korin sighed softly as he watched Jasmine lie flat, sound asleep on one of the imfirmary beds back at HQ. Korin was completly unware of the footsteps that were coming closer because he was so consumed with worry. Her father is going to _kill_ me if he ever hears about this... If he actually can... There was one important fact that Jasmine didn't know, none of her siblings knew this... If I tell her... The Tsarvena's condition will only get worse... She's been through too much already... The fact that both of her parents are in _critical condition_.

"_I... I can't lose her... She's the only family I have left... _Theorictly speaking_..." Korin thought, ingorant to the tears that were forming in his eyes._

"You're getting too attached to her. Are you _sure_ you aren't in love with your "hime-sama", oh great and noble oji-sama?"

"Why the hell are you here, Alfonze? How many times do I have to tell you to give me my _damned _space? Do you even a good reason to be ruining my concentration?" Korin exclaimed as he stood to face the man at the door.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you some peace. Maybe you can figure out what kind of feelings you have for your "hime-sama"."

Korin tried his best to get rid of the lump in his throat to avial... Time to tell him the news of his younger sister...


	17. Chapter 17: Empty Room

Chapter 17: Empty Room...

~Meanwhile : Saturadays HQ~

Mikey paced around the room frantically as he waited... _**Where is she? Where is she? **_Please in one piece... Please, please be alright... Zak watched Mikey nevously as he wondered where Jasmine was. Mikey was worried about Jasmine and was getting very ticked off... Mikey turned around and noticed the heat surrounding Zak's face...

"WTH are you doing? You're sitting around acting a lovesick bastard while I have no idea where the heck my little sister is!" Mikey yelled as he glared intensely at Zak.

"I'm not-

"Yes, you **are** _in love with my little sister!"_

"You'd want to get in the car if you really want to find out where you sister is..." Korin remarked as he was leaning against the wall.

Mikey turned around, shocked to know that Korin had been there. How long had he been standing there? Minutes passed as Mikey glared at the floor of the car, trying his best not to lash out his anger..._ I warned her not to do anything stupid... Well, I didn't say it today but she already knows what I would say..._ Time crawled by and Mikey had his hands in fists and he tried to fight the emotion that he hated... _She's not here to snap me out of it so what would be the use? Why would I want to appear weak in front of a wannabe that's in love with my kid sister and is too stupid to admit it?_

~Hours Later~

The hospital room that Jasmine was in was completely empty.

_"You better come back safe, baby sis." Mikey thought as he started to walk towards the exit._

"W-Where are you going?" Zak asked nervously.

Mikey sighed, ignoring Zak's comment and not wanting to turn. _You better not be working on a death wish because I still need you here... with me. Even though I'm the oldest._

~Next Chapter will be up soon! R&R!~


	18. Chapter 18: The Return of The Sorceress

Chapter 18: The return of the sorceress and the mercenary

(Third Person)

She had her own personal share of regrets, some that she wouldn't like to admit. But wasn't that a typical fact of life? A typical fact of life that Jasmine despised strongly. Placing her wavy yet frizzy hair in a ponytail, Jasmine glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Should she even bother returning to the Saturdays' estate? Would it even be worth the trouble? Jasmine shook her head, doing her best to get rid of silly thoughts. She had to take responsibility for what that stupid spirit guide failed to do. Trying to teach that lovesick girl to become a successful vampire... Fantastic, everything was just going fantastic. She needed to keep moving and going to a place that wasn't known in her travels was the best bet. Traveling back to the Saturdays' estate it is.

The night was surprisingly cold and Jasmine gathered her coat closer to her body. She walked in, turned on the lights and proceeded to check if anyone was home. Jasmine breathed a sigh of relief even though she wasn't exactly sure that finding the Saturdays' estate empty was a good thing. But coming to a empty home saved Jasmine from explaining herself so she wasn't really complaining. Jasmine moved towards the room with the tv and sat down on the couch. She felt pretty small in such a large room and felt slightly vulnerable. Flicking on the tv to see a horror film, Jasmine curled up on the couch in order to make herself comfortable.

Suddenly, Jasmine jumped up from her position on the couch. She heard something move. Something far off in one of the higher rooms in the Saturdays' HQ. Placing her dagger in one pocket and holding a lighted flashlight in the other, Jasmine cautiously moved up the stairs.

Then came silence. She stared at the person standing - techinically, he hovering in the air with a jetpack near the window-, unable to shake the feeling that he somehow belonged here but at the exact time he didn't. Maybe it was just a explained feeling of paranoia or something else... Jasmine pulled the window open and chose not to say anything. There was a memory trying to tug its way back into Jasmine's thoughts and she was trying to ignore it.

"How come... you're the only one who noticed that I was here?"

Jasmine sighed, knowing that she couldn't stay quiet forever. But if she answered his question, Jasmine would have to explain why she was in the Saturdays' estate in the first place. Would he want to know the reason why she was there?

"Nobody's here but me." Jasmine stated, hating how her voice cracked.

"You don't like being alone, do you?"

Jasmine shook her head and took a deep breath before replying, "It's something that I've gotten used to even though staying alone in a big house has a habit of making me paranoid."

~Some time later...~

Doyle stayed silent as he watched the petite (well, she was slightly less average considering how old she seemed to look like) girl shuffle around in kitchen. Doyle couldn't help but wonder how old she was... She looked like she was close to Zak's age. He was tempted to ask the girl how old she was but he was too distracted watching for what she might be looking for in the kitchen. Doyle noticed that she stopped moving, swore under her breath and slammed her hands on the kitchen counter.

"What's-"

"There's nothing good in this kitchen. Well. I guess I'm going have to go and eat something simple."

There was silence as the girl ate her heated soup from a styrofoam cup. Placing a strand of dark brown hair back into place, the girl stopped and yawned. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes but that didn't change the look of exhaustion she had on her face.

"You don't look very thrilled to be here, kid."

Doyle then noticed that the girl stopped eating and stared into her cup with a disappointed look on her face. Wordlessly, the girl picked up her chopsticks and swirled the noodles around her cup. Around and around the noodles went while a awkward silence filled the room. Doyle sank lower into his chair, wondering if he had said something wrong. Well, you couldn't blame him for saying what was on his mind... The girl sighed and held her chopsticks in the center of the cup.

"It's stupid how the simplest things have the most affect on people."

"What do you mean by that?" Doyle questioned, noticed that the girl had a thoughtful look on her face as she glanced at the chopsticks.

"These chopsticks. They're something incredibly simple but at the same time they mean the world to me."

"If they mean a lot to you then why would that be silly?"

"Four years ago... My mother gave me these chopsticks and I've been treasuring them ever since."

"That makes more sense, I guess."

The girl looked up in Doyle's direction for a brief moment and then shook her head. Telling him the truth right now wouldn't be worth it. Suddenly standing up, the girl walked to the microwave and placed the soup inside.

"I'm turning in for the night."

And that was the last word that Doyle heard from the petite girl


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Those damn memories...

It made her sick. The kind of sick that made you want to throw up and just go on with the feeling of nervousness in your system. She was stuck seein' them all again. Lady Luck seemed to bring on some serious hate on Jasmine since the person that stood outside that door was the _last _person that she wanted to see. Glancing around, Jasmine could see how Zee was clinging onto Zak. Bile threatned to rise in her throat at the mire sight of them. But by the look on Zak's face... Jasmine could see that he was against the whole idea.

Her feet were slamming against the cool surface of the floor, the feeling of bile rising in her throat was starting to get unbearable. Time seemed to crawl by slowly and Jasmine had to slap a hand over mouth in order to force herself to not throw up. She had to at least move quickly to hvae the deceny to close the bathroom door first. Once... Twice... Then it got to the point that Jasmine wasn't in the right state of mind to bother keeping track anymore. Glaring at her unruly reflection in the mirror, Jasmine cursed inwardly at the memories that had dared to creep make into her throughts. The damn memories that seemed to haunt her wherever she went. Swiping harshly at her face, Jasmine scowled at her reflection. Nothing much had changed, only now it was obvious that tear streaks were visible on her face. After minutes of splashing water over her face and swearing at how difficult the air freshner was to use, Jasmine stepped out of the bathroom; only to find Zak standing there while holding a glass that had a strange substance.

"What the hell is in that?" Jasmine blurted out, wary of the glass and narrowing her eyes at the glass.

"Water with medicine in it." Zak replied back, doing his best not to let his concern be seen on his face and heard in his voice.

She's gotten paler...

Muttering a curse under her breath, Jasmine quickly emptied the contents of the glass and handed it back to Zak.

"Why would you even do that? I'm just a random girl that you don't even know."

"I did it cause it's the right thing to do."

"Don't get too attatched to me... I won't be here for too long and... You'll only get into more trouble if you do."

Zak turned to face Jasmine, suprised to how cold her words were. But the more he thought about... There was some kind of sense to her words. Even if they seemed very melancholic.

"Well... Even if you say that... Let me do this just once."

"What are you... mph-"

Pulling her close, Zak pulled Jasmine close and kissed her. He could feel how she instively wrapped her arms around him. His lips were soft agaisnt hers... He was actually gentle and it actually didn't feel like something forced. Maybe this could actually count as her first kiss..._ What kind of stupid thing am I thinking at a time like this? Jasmine... You need to go and get a __**hold of yourself**_...** right now.**

"You're blushing."

"And this is coming from the one that has his face flushed a complete red. I'm actually surprised to see that you have a side like this."

"Well... Shouldn't everyone have surprises?"

"You know... My older brother is going to **kill **you if he hears what you did."

"I'm lucky to know that we were the only ones here then. Besides... I can always eraze the security tapes."

"You have security tapes?" Jasmine blurted out, impressed to hear this from Zak.

"You learn new things every day. Now... Let's go back to see everyone else before they get worried." Zak pointed out, grabbing hold of Jasmine's hand as he walked along with her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Trouble and Realization

She couldn't go in there... Not with all the people in there. Especially with the fact that her older brother was in there.

I'm here to bring you back home.

That was what he was bound to say. It was what her stupid older brother would say since he cared so much. Jasmine bit her lip, staring at the ground. She was unable to keep moving, to keep a straight face and not let it show that something was wrong. The whole reason why she was standing here in the first place was wrong. Right now... All she wanted to do was go and quickly recite a transportation spell and she would be home in seconds. But could she really do that? There was too much weight on her shoulders... There was too much on her mind.

"Well... It ain't my fault that misfortune seems to want to be your bitch, Jazz."

She could clearly see the cocky smile on his face and shook her head in his direction.

"What a beautiful vocabulary ya happen to have, Mattie."

He laughed at the sarcasm in her voice and shrugged.

"But... -Jasmine's eyes widened to the size of saucers and heat had rushed to her face as she realized how close their bodies were.- That doesn't mean that I'll restrain myself from the thrill that I get for fallin' for ya."

Her face became flushed red as she simply stood there, getting lost in her old memories. Of course... The silly thing that she had thought about before. The silly meaning of a first kiss... That was just something stupid. Of course, she could probably blame the effects of the lack of sleep and the dammed effects of the mass magic used to get her here as a valid reason to why she was thinking stupid things like this. Of course... Her previous thought wouldn't have been valid because it simply wasn't true.

"Jasmine... Are you-"

That's when Jasmine slapped Zak across the face. Hard. She turned around quickly, not wanting to see the look of hurt on his face. He needed to get over her before she had to leave. That was the reason behind Jasmine's previous warning to Zak.

"You should get over me and probably try gettin' in a relationship with that girl that was clingin' onto ya before. You're better off with any other girl that isn't me because of how trouble loves me and how I hate the fact of bein' in a relationship... and I'm going to have to hope that you're not the type to go after people."

That was when Jasmine picked up her duffel, slung it over her shoulder and walked away. Wincing at the slightest amount of pressure that he added to his red and slightly swollen cheek, Zak couldn't help but feel conflicted as he tried to think about why this had all happened.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Negative Turnouts

He stared at the empty room, wondering what exactly had he done to make her leave. The girl that he had just kissed... The girl that he had somehow fallen for despite knowing Wadi and spening years denying that he was interested in her due to childish embarassment. Biting his lip, Zak heaved a sigh wondered how he would face _him_. Months had gone by and it was useless to try and ease the grudge that Mikey had against him. Even though Zak still didn't understand the whole reason behind Mikey's grudge.

_He's her older brother, after all_.

The sound of footsteps put Zak on edge since he had learned one important thing over the months that had passed. Mikey was a scary force to be reckoned with when it came to the point that he was _extremely_ irritated.

"Geez... what the hell is taking you both so-"

Zak stayed perfectly still, not even daring to turn around to face the owner of the voice. There was no easy way to explain what had just happened, right? So Zak just stared at the ground, following a silly impluse that just wanted to avoid conversation as much as possible.

"Where is-"

"You're asking for the obvious." Zak pointed out softly, still avioding Mikey.

"I want to know where-"

"You really think that I can give you the answer when I _don't _know anything."

"Aren't you the one who's in-"

"What's the point in bringing that up when-"

Jasmine stayed completely silent, having a perfect view of thier fight from her hiding place. She never left but that didn't mean that she had to leave at that _exact _moment. She was seeing the exact thing that she _didn't _want to happen. Smirking for just a moment before she bit into the blood red apple that rested in her hands, Jasmine couldn't but enjoy seeing her brother making stupid assumptions. He was her older brother but in reality...

_He didn't really know her at all._

Of course, there was still a part of her that actually felt bad for Zak but Jasmine quickly shook her head in order to distract herself from the feeling. There was no use in getting attached. She would have to leave this world soon after all. Getting up from her hiding place, Jasmine stayed in the shadows and felt the wind brush gently against her hair and back. Gently easing the combined weight of her feet ontop of the kitchen cupboard, Jasmine shook her head and laughed at thier fight. Then came the prick of pain and Jasmine quickly pressed a hand against her mouth while swiftly making her escape. The sun was starting to set, indicating that night was soon to come. There were many purposes for the night for Jasmine but there was one important purpose that was on her mind so much that it was forcing her to reach her breaking point.

**_Sucking blood._**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Encounter

The moonlight shined brightly, despite the darkness of night and made her shadow more noticeable. She kneeled down on the ground as she wrapped her arms protectively against her body. She kept hoping that nobody would see her and stared her reflection in the pond. A small disappointed smile was visible on her face and Jasmine felt chills go down to her spine. Dark brown hair that fell against her shoulders and bangs that threatned to get in her eyes. Despite the affects that traveling by magic had on her body, Jasmine noticed that she actually looked her age. Heaving a soft sigh, Jasmine wondered if she could bother facing the one person that was probably worried sick about her at this very moment. She wondered if he would scold her for letting her guard down and letting something like this happen. Allowing herself to be seen like this probably wouldn't sit well with the locals of this world. The world that she was stuck in thanks to that **damn** sprirt guide. Oh, if only Jasmine could make him realize the feeling of true pain again.

Oblivious to how her body was following an impluse, Jasmine smirked as she remembered how she had made the spirt scream for mercy. Suddenly realizing that she couldn't feel her feet on the ground, Jasmine's eyes became the size of saucers and she couldn't help but wonder how she got to where she was. A lazy and laidback smile then became visible on her face as Jasmine breathed out an airy and relaxed sigh.

"The wind feels _nice _here." Jasmine whispered softly, her voice taking on a childish and lazy tone.

Making herself more comfortable on her precaurious perch, Jasmine leaned back againist the back on the tree and propped her legs on the rather large branch. Suprized and content with how the branch was managing to sustain her weight, Jasmine felt the call of sleep start to overcome her.

_Crack... Crack..._

Jasmine then instively balled her hands into fist, adreadline and anxiety already starting to cloud her reasoning. Her heartbeat quicked and then... _warmth. _She knew those cool blue eyes anywhere, she could feel the heat that was radiating from his body, the way his hands rested against her was no way to deny how heat began to began to rush to her face as Jasmine realized the little distance between thier lips. Considering hoiw cocky and flirtatious the person that was now in her front of her could be, Jasmine expected for the boy to claim her lips for his own. That was what he did the in the past after all...

"So even a girl as cold and reclusive as you can blush. Mmm... You've just given me another reason to like you even more."

"Calypso... _Why'd _you show up?"

"Figured that you woouldn't fare pretty well without me restainin' ya for a bit. But it seems that you're able to change that 'dude magnet' attribute that you happen to have... Did you really think that I wouldn't have been keeping a close eye on you? Kissing one of the locals and not forcing him away whne he attempts kissing you back during a seperate time... I thought you were-"

"Fuck _off_, Calypso. You really think that I'm somehow gonna become a damsel in distress and fall for ya while crying into the 'safety' of your arms? I'm not one of those bitches that you find in the streets... Aren't they more of your type? I haven't forgotten your nickname you know."

"Aw... You're being so harsh now... Is it because you're having trouble undoing that tranformation?"

"Like hell if that actually matters to you. What I do only matters to _me _and _**only me**_. Now... Show me that you actually are a bit of a gentlemen and come along and introduce youself, alright?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

Jasmine swung the door to the Saturdays' estate dramtically, knowing nthat this would get everyone's attention. Soon she found the eyes of people that she knew but waited for that one stare... No, that heated glare and smirked cocklily in her direction.

"Kid... Jasmine pointed a finger in Makenzie's direction.- Say hello to your sprirt guide." 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Attempts at Escape

She could clearly see the look of hate being directed in her direction but did she let it get to her? Another look of hatered to be filed away in her mind from another person. That kid could hate it all she wanted, _hell..._ That kid start mentioning death threats for all she cared. At least introducing that godamn sprirt guide would help point towards home. Or she could just leave right now... Jasmine bit her lip, taking that option into careful consideration. She could ditch the damn sprirt guide in the night, return home and then act as if it never happened.

_Home... was the place where her family was._

Chills went down her spine as memories forced her back into her mind. UNwanted memories. Memories that forced her to cry at night. The results of nightmares. The reason for the return of slightly more noticable bags under eyes... Jasmine lightly slapped her cheeks twice with her hands and then glanced around herself, hoping that nobody had ended up being aware of what she had done. She couldn't shake the feeling of blood rushed to her face as a result of her actions. A bittersweet smile then fell across her features, knowing that pain that was capable of fading away was much better than having to stay silent about the memories that still threatned to haunt her.

Jasmine then took a quick scan of her surroundings. Nobody was bound to notice that she was gone. Korin was in the middle of an growing arguement with her brother, Zak, that other girl, the kid and that kid's sister were engrossed in conversation... Yup... All she had to do now was get her stuff, get some temporary wheels, then ditch it when she crossed the border and figure out things from there. Nobody would notice the girl with a strange appreance do any of those things. Soon she would be home free. Jasmine smiled a childish smile, rushing to get her stuff. The sooner she left, the better things would be.

Taking small cautious footsteps, Jasmine hoped that her lack of presence would be even more accountable today. Her duffel was swung over her shoulder and if anyone that she knew ended up noticing what she was doing... That would be the end of her attempt to escape.

_Home. All I want is to just go _**_home_****.**

Doing a little victory dance in her head, Jasmine let her fingers rest againist a golden chain. A golden chain that was part of a necklace that she had since birth. Holding the small golden rosary, Jasmine smiled at the reflection that was visible through the clear diamond stone. Pressing the rosary to her lips, Jasmine murmered a small prayer under her breath.

"Thank you God for letting my presence continue to be unoticed. Please lend your power so that I may have a safe return trip home..."

The weight of her petite feet hardly did anything to the flooring in the Saturdays' basement. No sounds could be heard. But that didn't do much to help so down the rapid beating of her heart. She had to act _quickly_. She rapidly paced around the room, searching for a vechicle that would catch her eye. Seconds felt like hours and that annoying voice in her head kept telling Jasmine to just take one and drive outta there before anyone noticed.

It's a drive 'n' ditch. Who cares what it is as long as it can drive, drive, drive 'till the hell outta the border of this place.

It felt like forever but something finally caught her eye. Jasmine had hastily thrown her duffel in the back and was just about to swing her way over to the driver's seat until she heard a voice. A voice that she vaugely knew... Said person was now staring into her eyes and now had a hand over the egition key. Dread filled her thoughts... Her attempt at escape... _Had been stopped in its tracks..._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Rush

"Tsarevna... Care to explain what's going on here?"

"I'll just let you have the honor of thinking what kind of motives that I have to for doing something like this."

Korin heaved a sigh and took a long hard look at his precious Tsarevna. She was beautiful but now she was absolutely breathtaking now that the effects of the mass transportation spell had worn off. There was no denying how he clearly he could how curvy she was getting. He was thankful for how she had modest curves... He was relieved for how she hadn't taken after her mother in the curves department. He couldn't stand how boys stared at her now and Korin could clearly see how even her best guy friends were starting to see her as a girl in instead of a long time friend.

_Even the boys in this world are starting to have a bit of a thing for her... _

Then came the energy of adrenaline... The feeling of _knowing_ that you're doing something that was so risky enough that there was a chance that you could lose your own life in the process. That was the kind of thing that was calling for her right now. The adventure of battle. It was making her hands shake, making her feet start to go cold... She had to go...

Leaping out of the car, Jasmine began to race out of the Saturdays' estate. There was something outside. Her heart began painfully out her chest until she reached one obstacle.

**The door.**

Fed up with obstacles, Jasmine simply... Heard the crash of the door slamming onto the floor. Pressing a hand to her chest, Jasmine took deep breath and closed her eyes. She was oblivious to the loud scolding and yells of her name being called out. All that mattered was how her instinct had been right. The only thing that was on her mind was the hell of a battle that she was gong to have to endure. It was a good thing that she had a slight advantage now. Her light touch forced the sensitive wings to twitch under her touch. The small bat winds that were so close to her sensitive shoulder bones. The whole reason behind the whole girl with bat wings story... Jasmine shuddered slightly, unsure if it was the cold or how goosebumps were now trailing her spine. None of that mattered... The battle before her was all that mattered.

_**Even if it costed her life...**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Not everything is gonna be good news

It was a false alarm. But that didn't explain why her nerves were still on edge. It didn't explain why she felt the need to shiver. Well, it could have been because of how she senses were heightened because of the whole girl with bat wings story... Shivering... That simple movement was sending her on edge for some reason. The cold wind sent chills down her spine and forced her to feel tingles on the skin that was now more forced to be more exposed. Feeling the air brush her feet (which were apparently barefoot), Jasmine looked down. Of course... Protectively wrapping her arms around her waist and feeling her wings perk up, Jasmine braced herself and went down full speed towards the ground.

Perks of being a bat-girl: You can feel the sweet, sweet adrenaline and feel your heart racing as you speed down/up.

Laughing at the top of her lungs, Jasmine knew that she was bound to get crazed looks shot in her direction once she re-entered the Saturdays' Estate. It didn't matter...

None of it mattered.

Her presence was bound to fade away, at least that was what Jasmine was hoping for. Her presence had a knack for fading away but there were times that she hated the very fact that she existed. The memories that would always work a way into her thoughts, make her wake up with tears streaking down her cheeks and notice her red puffy eyes. Up the stairs... Going up the stairs without being noticed shouldn't be that hard.

She spoke too soon. The warmth of a hand forcing her to stay in place. Heaving a sigh, Jasmine simply stared up at the stairs; a longing feeling starting to linger inside her.

_Go up, go up, just go ahead n go up._

It was too soon to hope... Hands around her waist, the sincere concern on his face. It made lump gather in her throat and her thoughts... She couldn't really find any words. Then came the vibrating... Her phone could actually get a signal here? Jasmine smiled a nervous smile in Korin's direction as she mouthed the words: I gotta take this, just gimme a sec.

"Jasmine... Jazz, you've gotta come back! Everything's just so... Wait, Dad, wait you can't actually... No, no, no... This can't be-"

Static.

"Touya... Wait, try explainin' everything that's goin' on right-"

"Just go ahead 'n' get that cute ass of yours back home!"

The line went dead. Her heart beat rapidly, her palms sweating... The strength of a maiden's heart in distress has the ability to defeat obstacles.

All that was on Jasmine's mind now... Even with the fact that she had been forced into the Saturdays' world by a certain spirit guide and how things would be a mess...

_I have to get home_


End file.
